Finding Love in Unexpected Places
by mommakoga-rin
Summary: Rin is in love with Inuyasha. Inuyasha has no idea who she is. How does she solve this problem? By getting close to someone he knows. Who is this someone? Why, his older brother, Sesshoumaru, of course! If she could be friends with him...FullSumm inside.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first time writing a serious fanfic! So wish me luck, and please go easy on me! jwj

Summary – Rin is in love with Inuyasha. Inuyasha has no idea who she is. How does she solve this problem? By getting close to someone he knows. Who is this someone? Why, his older brother, Sesshoumaru, of course! If she could be friends with him, she'd be closer to Inuyasha! This was her genius plan….but something happens she didn't expect, something that jeopardizes her entire plan…for the better?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. (Yes, I know I'm pathetic, having nothing witty to say…D;)

Legend –

"Talking"

-thoughts-

(My stupid comments)

…and that's about it... nn;;

A melancholy girl sat at the back of an ever boring science class. The teacher lectured _on and_ _on_ about the importance of his class, as, for the umpteenth time, the question "When are we ever gonna use THIS?" was asked. Rin wasn't interested in the answer though. Only the one who asked it. And that was Inuyasha Tachibana. (HOMG Hot Gimmick XDDDD) The ever arrogant, but extremely good looking Inuyasha Tachibana.

Rin let out an over-dramatic sigh. Quickly realizing how loud it actually was, she quickly looked down, trying to disappear but the damage was done.

"Miss Narita (HOMG MORE Hot Gimmick! I'm so dorky…XD;;) do YOU find MY lecture on the importance of cartography _BORING?"_

This was that part of school that most people hate. When you see heads turn to stare at you, study you, evaluate you. Rin waited a little before she looked up to answer, so that maybe some of the kids would turn around. Then she looked up. Most of them we're still looking at her, waiting to see what she'd say. But there he was, he knight with silver hair.

"Well, maybe because it IS."

This REALLY got the teacher going.

"Narita, Tachibana. DETENTION. After class, see me."

Rin smiled. -Detention with Inuyasha? I should sigh more often!-

**SHAZZAM! After class!**

The two jailbirds were assigned to stay after and clean the classroom. This made Rin grin even more. Inuyasha glanced at her.

"Y'know, this IS detention. Don't smart girls like you usually cry when this kind of thing happens?"

Here it was! Her chance to say something witty and snappy! To make herself look cool in front of Inuyasha! Her mouth opened! Here it was! YES!

"Ah…" Rin…just….nodded…..

Inuyasha didn't make any motion that told her he even heard her answer; he just started cleaning up the chalkboard.

"Um..." –SAY SOMETHING IDIOT!-

He finally looked at Rin.

"What?" He asked. "Oh, I get it. Trying to hold back your tears, huh? Look, detention ain't that bad. Well worth frustrating the teacher."

-He….he thinks I'm bent about detention? I'm NOT gonna cry! I must look so stupid to him! ACK! WHY DO YOU DO THESE THINGS TO YOURSELF, RIN!-

With that, she ran out of the class. She could feel them. Tears, but not because detention. Because of how she blew her chance to be with Inuyasha. To prove herself to him.

"Hey…HEY! I CAN'T CLEAN THIS ALL BY MYSELF!" Inuyasha yelled from class.

-I can't let him find me! He'll think I'm physco! I..I gotta hide!-

Rin turned the corner sharp, racing toward the school parking lot. Most kids had left, but there we're still some faculty cars parked there. She ducked behind a red car, and crouched behind the front tire, sobbing.

"W-why are you so stupid?" She whispered to herself. Then she heard footsteps. -Don't be him. Please God, not him...-

"Inuyasha? Pick up, or I'm leaving with out you."

-This...this person knows Inuyasha? And better yet! He's not Inuyasha?-

"Uh, Excuse me?"

Rin looked up. A very attractive man holding a cell phone looked down at her.

–he almost looks like Inuyasha...but then again...if you look longer…he's much different…I'm….not sure what…RIN YOUR RAMBLING!-

"What are you doing next to my car?" He had a cold, monotone voice, as if he didn't expect an answer, or rather didn't care all together. His voice made Rin shudder and her heart beat faster.

"I was just...ah…"

-How are you gonna get your way outta this one Rin?-

She could feel his eyes. But something was different. They weren't the peering eyes of her class mates, they were just…different.

"…I know where Inuyasha is."

He just looked at her funny.

-RIIIN! THAT WAS A MAJOR SUBJECT CHANGE! WHY RIN WHY MUST YOU EMBARESS YOURSELF?-

"He...ah...had detention today…" –EUREKA! DID THAT SENTENCE _ACTUALLY_ MAKE SENSE?-

"Figures…" was all he said before getting into his car and driving away.

**HACHAA! AT THE TACHIBANA'S!**

"Stupid girl…ditching detention like that…"Inuyasha said as he walked through the double doors of the Tachibana's VERY snazzy apartment. His family owned the entire top floor, but when the elevator wasn't working, it was a major pain in the butt to walk up 21 flights of stairs…literally.

The Tachibana sons were really the only ones who used it. Their mother, Asahi (You guessed it – Hot Gimmick.), had died young, but not much money was left in her name. With that, their father, Shinogu (do I even have to say it?) was left with the job of raising two boys. He's always working, as he owns one of the top modeling agencies in the country. Shinogu worked his way to the head of a modeling agency, as he always had a good eye for beauty. He met his wife in the modeling business, and that's where he wanted to stay.

"SESSHOUMARU? WHAT'S FOR DINNER?" The apartment was so big, Inuyasha just didn't feel like searching the whole place. Yelling took no effort.

"Well, if you're asking what _I _had for dinner, it's ramen," (Very VERY stereotypical and played out but, bare with me? nn;;) "BUT, if you asking me what YOUR going to have for dinner, the hell if I know," He stated lazily from the couch, a calculus book propped up in his lap.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha growled, tearing the book out of Sesshoumaru's hands.

Sesshoumaru pounced on his brother, pulling his arm to the extreme. His nails tug into his hand, and the book dropped with a THUD. With out a word, Sesshoumaru got up as if nothing had happened, and continued reading.

Defeated, Inuyasha sulked off to the kitchen and trying to muster up some form of an actual dinner for the Tachibana sons did not often go shopping.

**DUNDUUUN! RIN'S HOUSE!**

Around 5:30, it finally hit Rin.

She had stood up Inuyasha Tachibana.

(It kinda rhymes! Oo…)

"ACK! Gotta apologize! Gotta apologize! But when, Rin, when? Tommorrow's, what, Saturday? Okay! That's good! What if he's not home? I know! I'll write a letter, and just slip it under the door! There! Problem solved! Now where's his address again?" Rin rummaged through her desk drawers. She found the flyer she had been looking for. It advertised some past party the Tachibana's had held, but more importantly, held the address! (Stalker Rin! Oo)

And with that, she began to write.

**KAZZA! IN THE MORNING!**

BEEPBEEPBEEP

The most annoying noise in the world woke Rin up. It was 7:30. Normally, on any other Saturday she would have slept in. But today was special. She wanted to look nice JUST in case she ran into Inuyasha.

Rin took a shower and combed the conditioner through her hair. She quietly moved across the floor, because a few doors down her "evil" stepmother was asleep. Her father had been old, 52, when he had married Yuka (...yes.). Another ten years, and he slowly began to realize Yuka was just waiting for him to die, so she could inherit whatever money she could. He was too far along in life to go back now, and didn't push a divorce, not even change the will. Yuka didn't realize that he knew, and just figured, he died of old age. (at 62? Meh, she is pretty dense) Rin figured it was because of living a lie. Going years, thinking someone loves you more than anything. That they would _die_ for you and you for them. Then realizing the person has no real interest in you, whatsoever. That can really hurt a heart.

She got dressed in her best everyday clothes, and grabbed the note of her desk. Then, Rin walked to the bus stop and waited. She got off a few blocks from the apartment complex, and walked the rest of the way.

Rin didn't look around and admire the Koi pond or community park as she walked up to the elevator. No, she was on a mission. She had even broken it down into 3 esasy to follow steps!

When apologizes to Inuyasha –

Get In.

Slip Letter under door.

Get Out.

If she could follow this, she was sure to succeed! Rin got in the elevator and went to press the button for the top floor. To her surprise, it was already lit. She turned and there he was. Again.

Sesshoumaru Tachibana.

-But this mean…someone will be THERE when I slip the note under. He must already know I'm going to that floor! What do I do!-

The rest of the elevator ride was silent, but in Rin's mind, it was like WW III. Then there was a ding, and Rin looked up, here it was. The moment of truth.

-GAH! WHY!-

CLIFFHANGER! D BWAHAHAHAHA!

Well how was it? Did my comments get annoying? Sorry! GAH! I just thought I'd try my luck at writing. Please tell me what you think, and if it's work a second chapter!

Thank chuu! 3 nn


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! With chapter 2! Because I have nothing better to dooo! RHYME!

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha or Hot Gimmick!

icygirl2 – Thank you fer reviewing! And now to answer your questions- Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru aren't demons, they still have silver hair, just no markings or pointy/dog ears.

And I'm sure I could fit them in some places! Oh, and as for Rin's OOC-ness! She probably seems that was because of her thoughts, no? She's stil the same, sweet and innocent person on the outside; her thoughts are just really over-active! nn;;; I'm very sorry if this is annoying! I shall try!

And now chapter 2!

**DUNDUNDUUUN!**

Rin let Sesshoumaru get off first, and took one last deep breath as she got off too. She walked silently behind him, trying to decide what she should do. Lost in thought, she didn't realize when the man in front of her stopped.

"Ohf!" Rin slammed right into Sesshoumaru.

"Ah..I'm sorry!" She said quickly.

"Here." Thrust into Rin's hands was a bag of groceries. She took it in bewilderment as Sesshoumaru got out his key with one hand and opened the door. Rin stood in the doorway as she looked around the apartment. It was HUGE. Like something you'd see on the travel channel or something!

"Just put that here." Rin looked over to Sesshoumaru. He was putting his groceries on the counter, with that look that said "I don't care what you do."

–But I _wish _you did-

Rin's face grew hot. Where did THAT come from? She hurriedly put the groceries on the edge of the counter, but the weight of the bag caused it to fall off.

"AH! I'm sorry!" Hurriedly she dropped to her knees and tried to pick up the food that had spilled from the bag. As she picked up some instant ramen that had fallen out of the bag (that was basically the entire contents of the bag) her head slammed hard into something.

"OW!" She dropped the ramen (Yet AGAIN!) and clutched her head. She looked up to see what she had hit, then looked down – to find a passed-out Sesshoumaru lying on the kitchen floor.

-O.M.G. I killed Sesshoumaru Tachibana.-

She crawled over, and to her relief, saw his chest was slowly moving up and down.

"Whew!"

-...well Rin, now what should you do?-

She dragged him (slowly but surely, might I add) to the living room, and with some sincere effort, managed to get him onto the couch. She got some paper towels, ran them under the faucet, and put them on his head.

"Guess I can't do much else but wait for him to wake up!"

While she waited, she figured the least she could do for rendering one of the Tachibana's unconscious was unpack their groceries. When she was just about done, Rin heard some rustling from the couch.

She rushed over to the couch and took off the paper towels. Staring at his sleeping face now, she could help but think that the kids at school had been wrong. There had always been rumors out Sesshoumaru Tachibana.

They always said God forgot to give him a purpose.

He didn't care about anything that happened. If the world came crashing down around him, he would just close his eyes and say "Wake me up when it's over."

But looking at his face as he was just waking up, it reminded Rin of a child who was getting a band aid put on by his mom. That look off discomfort and anxiety…Rin felt sympathetic for him. She just wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him everything was okay…

And with out knowing it, that's exactly what Rin did.

"It's o-"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"AH!" Rin fell back onto the floor.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were…ah…I'll leave now!" And with that Rin got up and did a super power walk out the door and after that broke into a run, until she was safely behind the elevator doors.

-What are you doing, Rin. You love Inuyasha!...which reminds me, you didn't give him that letter, did you?-

….O.O.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**BADAAA! Tachibana Apartment!**

"What the heck was that?" Sesshoumaru's face was unusually hot, but he figured it was because he passed out.

"Well, whatever. I gotta unpack those groceries." He turned toward the kitchen, but to his surprise, almost all the groceries were unpacked.

"What the…? Was it that…?"

TO BE CONTINUED! Short chapter, I know! I'm sorry! nn;;;

What's this Rin, a change of heart? Hmmm? What about you Sess? HMM? Okay, okay I'm sorry, enough off my ramblings! Please review if you have the time! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Yaaay!

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha or Hot Gimmick!

Review Thanks-

Sakura – Thank you for reviewing! At first, I couldn't tell if you were happy or angry at my story! nn;; I don't want to rush the story though, I know how I want it to end, but I just need to fill in the rest! xD;; Thank you very much though!

And now, what you've all (hopefully) have been waiting for! Chapter 3!

**KAABAM! In the Elevator!**

-Well Rin, that failed miserably! Now what? Hmmm…-

The elevator creeped slowly down, the flickering lights a streaky blur as Rin took pity on herself.

-You're an idiot you know that? Couldn't even follow 3 easy steps!-

In her rage she reached for the note in her pocket, preparing to rip it up, the final toping on a horrible day.

But the note was gone.

**TADA! AT THE TACHIBANA'S!**

"Hmm?" Sesshoumaru reached down to pick up a piece of paper he had stepped on.

"To Inuyasha" He read. The note was in a girl's handwriting. Having no respect to for his brother privacy, he ripped open the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper.

"Dear Inuyasha,

I've always admired you, and now, after so many years, am finally brave enough to confess my true feelings. I understand if you don't feel the same way. You're popular, and I'm really…not. But, if you'd just give me a chance, you won't regret it!

I promise.

Please respond ASAP.

My address is apartment 17 at Osaka Housing.

Love,

Rin Narita"

"Rin…Narita?" He went to get out his high school yearbook. Sesshoumaru flipped to the "N's" and warm smile stared back at him. It was that girl, the one who had hugged him.

-So that's why she was here. And here I was thinking she was my guardian angel or some fairytale crap like that.-

He reread the letter over again. In the middle of his umpteenth time, Inuyasha walked in, coming back from hanging out with Kagome and that gang.

"Whew Sess, you shoulda came! This girl, Kagura _really_ wanted to meet you and boy did-hey! Are you listening? What the heck is that?"

And without warning, Sesshoumaru walked past Inuyasha and out the door – the note clutched tightly in his hands.

**BADUM! AT RIN'S APARTMENT!**

Rin walked up the steps of her apartment complex. She reached for the extra key (really the only key) under the doormat. The two of them keep it there so that the one could use it while the other was out. But the key wasn't there.

-She took it AGAIN! UGH!-

Her stepmother never had been a responsible person, and this wasn't the first time Rin had been locked out.

Everything had gone wrong today. Not one thing had happened how she had imagined! No surprise there. I guess I'm better as the non-outgoing type. Nothing to look forward to, but nothing to disappoint you either.

And with that final thought, she sunk to her knees and let the last of her hope fall away with her tears.

**SHAZZA! IN SESSHOUMARU'S SNAZZAY CONVERTIBLE!**

He didn't know why he was doing this.

It didn't really concern him at all?

He couldn't care less about some kid's stupid love letter.

And yet, here he was, speeding down the street, toward the address on the note.

He pulled into the tiny parking lot, past the sign that read "Osaka Hosing". The apartment complex was no match for the Tachibana's-Sesshoumaru was amazed that that girl lived _here._

He got out of his car and, making sure he locked it, started to walk up the steps to apartment #17.

**YAZZA! WITH RIN!**

She didn't know how long she had sat there, clutching the sides of her head, wishing she could rewind and start over. Then, she heard footsteps, making a soft panging as each foot hit the next step. It was probably _her. _But of course, knowing her stepmother, she'd just unlock the door, and walk right in, showing no interest in Rin at all.

Whatever. She didn't care anymore.

**YADAA! SESS'S SIDE!**

As he reached the top step, he was surprised to see that that girl, Rin, was sitting there…crying. He walked over to her, pulled the note out of his pocket, and set it beside her.

Then, to Rin's surprise, and even his own, he got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It's okay."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Hee hee, I ended it all lovey-dovey. XP

I hoped you liked this chapter! Not too much going on...but what's this Sesshoumaru? I thought you didn't care! Muhahahaha! Okay, okay, I'm leaving!

Please, PLEASE review! I'd_ really_ appreciate it!

Thanks! nn


	4. Chapter 4

OO! Chapter FOUR! Gaaah! My little babies growing up! XD;;;

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha or Hot Gimmick, but this shirt I'm wearing was given to me on a holiday I can't remember! O!

Anonamous – Aww, thank you very much! nn

My average rate of reviews per chapters is 1! XDDD Ah well!

Oh! I started writing in a snazzay notebook, and I started doodling parts of the story! XD; Silly meh! So I decided to scan them and include them in the story! n...n

And now without further ado! Chapter FOOOUR! (Has anyone seen that video on Youtube? XDDD)

Rin's arms dropped to her sides as she sat there in total shock.

This was Sesshoumaru Tachibana.

The man without emotions,

Hugging her, right now.

And slowly, a smile crept across Rin's face. And little by little, she began to raise her arms around Sesshoumaru- until her hand brushed against something.

(tinypic. com/14b6ars.jpg) (Take out the space between . and com)

Rin looked down to see her letter.

(tinypic. com/14b6dr7.jpg)

Rin grabbed it, breaking the hug between her and Sesshoumaru.

"Did…Did you read it?" Rin demanded.

"Maybe…so what if I did?" Sesshoumaru said, getting up and regaining him self from and awkward moment. He turned to leave, but felt his shirt get caught on something. He turned back to see Rin.

(tinypic. com/14b6ef8.jpg)

"Please..please tell me…" Two sparkling eyes gazed up at him. Sesshoumaru turned away.

"He didn't read it, if that's what you're asking." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh…" All of a sudden Rin found her shoes _quit _interesting.

"Why? Did you want him to?" He asked quizzically. (It was addressed to him, eh stupid? I kid, I kid!)

She continued to stare at the floor.

"I don't know…it was going to be a simple apology, but I…I felt confident about telling him that I...uh...that I liked him…" She looked up. Now _Sesshoumaru_ was fascinated by his shoes.

"I was so ready to give it to him but…"

-But then I met you.-

-O.O! What the heck Rin! Inuyasha'a sooo much better then…then_ him_!-

"But what?" Sesshoumaru bent over a little, looking right into Rin's eyes. And as Rin looked into those eyes, she saw a plan…

(tinypic. com/14b6gsi.jpg)

"Rin deeearest! Who is THIS?"

(tinypic. com/14b6hhc.jpg)

-Oh great.-

A lady in her mid-thirties wearing a miniskirt, tank top and knee high boots approached them. Her make up was smeared, probably because of her new borfreind.

She immediately attached herself to Sesshoumaru. She tossed the house key at Rin.

"Here honey, go inside while me and your friend get a little more acquainted…"

Rin took on final, pitying glance at Sesshoumaru and a disgusting look at her step-mother before leaving.

"So, where were-ah!"

Sesshoumaru tore out of Yuka's grasp and walked down the stairs. Now he remembered why he didn't like to you out in public.

People.

**RAZZA! IN RIN'S ROOM!**

Behind her tightly closed door, Rin was thinking hard. A plan was started to form in her head, one that just might work. If Rin could get to be friends with Sesshoumaru, then that meant they would hang out…in his apartment…where Inuyasha was. When Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and the rest of the gang hung out, it would be common courtesy to invite her, right?

-It's genius! I mean, we're practically friends already! With all that hugging and-"

Immediately, Rin could feel her face flush.

"The...the point is…he's the closest person I know to Inuyasha! Now let's see…"

Rin went to her calendar. "The Winter Forma; is on…December 2nd. So my goal is to go with Inuyasha by then!"

And with that, Rin went to sleep with a wiiide grin on her face, dreaming of what hopefully, would be.

(tinypic. com/14b6jk7.jpg)

The rest of the weekend was pretty uneventful. Rin stayed in her room, watching I Love the 80's reruns on VH1. Usually she loved watching that, but something was bugging her, something deep down inside.

-I'm probably just nervous…-

Monday came around and for once, Rin was looking forward to school!

**Operation – Be friends with Sesshoumaru has begun!**

Rin walked briskly to her Science class, the same one she had gotten detention in. She new for a fact Sesshoumaru was in that class. She had never noticed him before- he almost never said anything.

She dropped at her bag next to her seat and sat down.

"**Miss Narita**."

Rin looked up. Her eyes met her raging science teacher.

"When I walked in to check up on you and Inuyasha last Friday, I noticed you we're absent! Skipping your detention are we?"

-O.O-

"Ah...I..."

"The work got done, didn't it? What do you care?"

Rin looked over at Sesshoumaru, who was lazily leaning back in his seat.

-Did he just…stand up for me?-

"T-that's not the point Mr. Tachibana! Rin didn't learn her lesson!"

Sesshoumaru gave a snort, accompanied by a rude hand gesture. (O!)

"**THAT'S IT! TACHIBANA! NARITA! AFTER CLASS! ALL WEEK! MY ROOM!**"

-A-after school cleanup….with SESSHOUMARU?-

TO BE CONTINUED!

So did you guys like my pictures? I just thought it's it'd be fun to doodle little drawings to go with the story! nn

Well! Was this chapter any good? After school pick up with Sesshoumaru, eh Rin! BWHAHAHAHA!

Whelp, that's about it! Please review! I understand if you've too busy, but I'd _really_ appreciate it, even a short one!

Thanks! nn


	5. Chapter 5

Haven't updated in a while! But school's out! YES! But curse summer homework. ARGH. 

So, I got 1 review again! XD I don't think people find this story very interesting! Did people mebbe find those drawings annoying? I haven't including any in this one. PLEASE tell me what you think! Ish this story worth writing?

WELL! NOW! FOR! CHAPTER! FIIIIVE!

-A-after school cleanup….with SESSHOUMARU?-

-Wait. This is perfect Rin! By getting closer to him, you'll have full access to marvel in the glory of Inuyasha!-

The final bell rang for that day and Rin trudged to her science class. Sesshoumaru wasn't there yet, so she started to pick up trash with out him. She crawled under the desks and picked up a variety of different trash. To her horror, the most interesting of her findings was a bottle filled with some unknown grayish, sloppy concoction, various pieces of gum, and a mysterious sticky spot she unfortunately felt with her knee.  
As she was just discovering the sticky spot, she heard footsteps. Rin began to get up until she heard their voices. Emphasis on the plural.

"Well when the heck are you gonna be done?" –Inuyasha?-

"When the classroom's clean, idiot." –Yup, that's Sesshoumaru.-

Rin heard him pause, like he was looking around the room.

"That's gonna take forever! How am I supposed to get home!"

"Well it's crazy, but just, just listen : it's called, 'walking"  
"SHUT UP!"

Rin heard a swift movement, but no contact. –

Sesshoumaru musta dodged.-

Rin silently laughed to herself a bit at the thought of an angry Inuyasha annoyed by and ever cool and collected Sesshoumaru.

"Well, if you want, just hang out in front of the school. That Rin girl's supposed to be her too. It shouldn't take too long."

"_Rin?_ Pssh. She's the girl that bailed on my last time! She was a weird one."

Rin's face burned. He...he thought I was weird?

"Shut up."

There was another pause, and a quick drawn breath of air.

"Why do you keep defending her? You like her or something?"

Rin's face burned hotter.

"Just shut up and get out."

"Fine! Fine! I'll just wait in front! Sheesh!"

Rin heard him stomp away and his foot steps grow fainter and fainter. How could she show up NOW? Just pop up and pretend like she didn't hear anything? Rin lowered herself under the desk and looked up. Sesshoumaru was wiping off the chalk board.

-Maybe if I sneak out while he's turned away….-

She began to slowly make her way to the door, on all fours mind you. She watched him gently dust off the board. She was amazed at how caring he was. Usually all Rin saw in him was…well…nothing to be honest. He was simply emotionless.

Then Sesshoumaru stopped and turned.

-AH! Don't look over here!-

He walked out the door and Rin heard him beating the erasers. (This school is old! O,O!)

-Whew!-

Before he could walk in again, Rin got up, dusted he self off and ran to the back door. She went out and walked back in, just as Sesshoumaru was walking back in.

"Ah! I'm sorry...I was just…just…re...returning a book to the library!" Rin burst out.

He gave her a quizzical look and simply stated: "Whatever."

She pretended to bend over and come up with her fistful of yet to be thrown away trash. Rin racked her brain to try and think of something to start a conversation, but she couldn't think much because of how fast her heart was beating.

She got at the broom, and started to sweep.

-Think, Rin, THINK!-

A poster in the room caught her eye and she blurted out the first thing she though of.

"So, you got a date for winter formal!" Rin was even startled by her own question. She didn't dare look up at Sesshoumaru's face.

"Ah! You...you don't have to answer that!" –Rin, your only digging the hole deeper! Just shut up!-

"I don't plan on going." He said after a while. He wasn't going? Sesshoumaru was one of those boys girls were afraid to approach, but tons had major crushes on.

"No ones...no ones asked you?"

"Some girls have, even the occasional freaky guy, but I'm just not going."

"Oh…" In high school, there were only two good reasons to not go to a dance when you're asked –

The person's really…."out there."

You already have a date.

"Who're you going with?"

Rin looked up. There were those piercing eyes again.

"No one at the moment…"

" Well, Inuyasha's free at the moment."

"Ah-"

–Wait. Is he making _fun_ of me?-

"You...you didn't_ tell_ him, did you?"

"No, no, of _course_ not. Oh and, by the way." He pulled out something from his back pocket.

"You dropped this when your mom showed up the other day." He said smirking, holding Rin's love letter.

"AH! GIVE..GIVE IT BACK!" She said, lunging for the letter.

"What are you gonna do? Rip it up? It's a shame to let true love sit and rot in your heart." He said, mocking her.

Rin looked at him, furious.

-SLAP!-

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT TRUE LOVE! OR ANY OTHER FEELING FOR THAT MATTER!"

And with that she ran out of the room.

-Well I handled that well…-

He sat down, twirling the letter better his hands. He stopped and felt his face where he hand had made contact. Then, resting his forehead in his hand., he hunched over.

-I'm such an idiot.-

TO BE CONTINUED! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT'S THIS SESSHOUMARU! DID YOU GET TOLD BY RIN? MUAHAHAHAHA!

n.n; Well! Did ANYONE like this chapter? Things are started to unfold between them! But Rin is still chaseing after Inuyasha! And Sesshoumaru's being a butt….

DUN DUN DUUUN!

So! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really like to get more than one per chapter! XD Just take the time, real quick like, to tell me if this is worth continuing!

Thank yooou! n.n!


	6. Chapter 6

O,O.

One more time! – O,O!

I got so many reviews! I'm flippin' out! XD

NinjaAngel- Fer some they did and other's they didn't. Mebbe it's a computer thing? But thanks for reviewing!

Checkerboard Punk- Thank j00! And I'm sorry again!

SessRin2003- Thank's very much!

moonlitStarDestiny – You, my friend, are a very nice reviewing-like person. And I think your name ish lovely! I will try and make them appear and have longer chapters! n,n!

Kaira-chan15- Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Mew Rin – Maybe…You'll just have to keep reading to find oooouuuttt!

Ahh! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! I think I got enough reviews to last for the rest of this story! XD Sorry fer whining so much guys, but thanks fer reviewing!

Disclaimer – I've been so forgetful I forgot to put this here! I don't own Inuyasha or Hot Gimmick!

And now with out further adieu! Chapter 6!

Rin ran and ran, paying no attention to her burning legs or her overworking lungs. She just knew she had to get as far away from _him_ as possible. What right did he have to say those things? When he himself didn't know the meaning of love! It made Rin furious. She wished she'd slapped him a couple more times.

**DA DAA! A FEW MINUTES EARLIER!** (Haven't done that in awhile XD)

-I'm such an idiot-

Sesshoumaru lifted his head from his hand.

-Should I go after her?...What do I care….-

A couple seconds went by and, thoroughly annoyed with himself, Sesshoumaru got up and walked out the door. He angrily stomped down the hallway, and with out knowing bumped into his science teacher.

"M-Mr. Tachibana! Have you and Ms. Narita finished your clean-up duties already?"

Sesshoumaru continued walking.

"TACHIBANA!"

"Screw you." He called back.

"T-TACHIBANA! THAT'S IT! IF YOU WALK AWAY I'LL….I'LL SUSPEND YOU!"

And he kept on walking.

Rin slowly came to a halt. She rested her hands on her knees, coughing, her small body shaking uncontrollably. She lifted her head and looked around.

-Where am I?-

As she was running, she had not been aware of her surroundings. Rin could tell she'd made a big mistake. This was a bad part of town, worse then her own neighborhood. One of those parts with tons of leaky, dark alley ways, a place gangs and mafia guys hung out.

Rin turned back, hoping she could retrace her steps, but to no avail. And then, something grabbed her wrist.

"AH!"

"Well, well, well! Lookie what we got here boys!"

"A little girlie, eh Naraku?"

"Uh huh. Looks like she's a little lost, too." The grip on her wrist tightened as the man sneered at her.

Men slowly emerged out of the shadows, with the same maniacal smile. A smaller man appeared next to the man called Naraku. He was jittery and obvbiously nervous.

"Uh, boss…w-what if it's one of Hojo's guys? Come ta spy on our turf?"

"Don't be stu-"

"Hojo?" –He's a senior at my school! He's pretty popular too! Who woulda thought he'd be in a gang?"

"You know him?" His tone was spiteful.

"Ah...um…well...no not really…"

"She's a little too sneaky fer my tastes boss…"

Rin heard a click, and froze.

A tall slim man smoking a cigarette was aiming a gun right at her.

"Wait, wait. Now let's see. So how do you know Hojo?

"Uh,...like I said...I really don't…" Rin was sweating buckets. She was gonna die here.

"C'mon boss! I bet it's one of his undercover guys!"

"Now, w-"

"RIN!" She turned to see someone running at her and... "SESSHOU-"

_**BANG!**_

"**RIN!"**

Sirens were pouring in as Rin conciousness slowly faded…

The men dropped there guns, but the damage had been done.

**SNIFF! AT THE HOSPITAL!**

A frail girl lay in a pale room under soft white sheets. Her dark hair standing out against the bright pillows. Her eyes were closed, but her small frame mover slowly up and down as she breathed.

A boy a little older than her watched her, at the same post he had kept all night, despite the doctor's orders to go home, their constant reassurance that she would be okay.

"I don't care" he had told them. But this time he said it, it was full of emotions, quite unlike before.

And now, as his sleepy eyes watched, her eyes began to flutter open as she took in her surroundings.

Sesshoumaru breathed sharply, watching Rin's every motion. She started to get up, but cringed, and let out a cry of pain.

"Don't move," he told her, reaching out and easing her back down.

"What…what happened?" Rin asked sleepily.

"One of those idiots from that gang shot you. It was out of surprise, so he just got your shoulder, had he shot when he was aiming...well…"

Rin remembered now. The running, how she had come across the gang and someone…Sesshoumaru calling out her name. Wait...Sesshoumaru?

"How...how did you know where I was?"

"I didn't. I figured you had gone home, so that's where I was headed. Then Inuyasha's girl, Kagome asked me about you. Guess she knows you from some other class. Inuyasha had told her you had clean-up duty with me, so she thought it was odd to see you leaving so early. Then she asked if you lived in the slums, and I figured I knew where you were headed. Couldn't figure out the hell why though." He gave Rin a questioning look.

"Well…I just wanted to get away, and before I knew it, I'd ended up in that place.

"…whatever. I gotta be getting to work. I'll have to work double time for all the time I've missed. I'll tell Inuyasha and his gang to hang out with you too."

"Wait, you have a job? Why? You're so RICH!"

He gave Rin another "look" and left. It was suddenly quiet and it gave Rin a sinking feeling in her stomach.

-Pssh…making up for the time he's missed…like what? A couple hours to make sure I woke up…real generous. Prolly just felt guilty, since its HIS FAULT I ended up there!-

Rin was interrupted by her thoughts from two nurses loudly chattering outside her door.

"I can't believe that boy waited three days for her! Honestly, he looks like a high school student!"

-Wow, 3 days of waiting? Wonder what that guy was waiting for?-

"I know! I don't think I saw him get an ounce of sleep! Refused all the food I tried to give him. Just sat and watched her."

-Wow! This guy's really dedicated. That girl better appreciate him!-

"Whenever he knew someone was there, I think he tried to act tough and cool, you know how they are. But once I glanced in and he had the most worried look I've even seen! That's a fine young boy right there!"

-Pssh, you bet he is! Wish someone was like that to me…even just a little.-

"He didn't have much reason to worry though. The bullet was in her shoulder, and not too far embedded in the bone. The doctor removed it with out any problem, but still he refused to go home!

-…wait. Did she just say…a bullet in the shoulder? ...then that means…-

"Well, any ways! I'll see you Julie! I better check on her."

"Bye, Marcie! Take care."

-That means…that the boy is…-

"Hello dear! How are you feeling?"

Rin looked up at the nurse, her eye wide.

"Ah…"

"Words can't describe it, huh?""

Rin nodded.

"Mm-hmm. I'm sure the pain is unbearable now, but the pain killers should be kicking in any minute."

-No, that's not what I can' describe.

It's this feeling.

This feeling for that boy.-

TO BE CONTINUED! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

WHAT'S THIS RIN? HMM? BWHAHAHA!

Okay, well! How'd yah like this chapter? I tried to make this one long! n.n

I won't be able to update for a week guys, 'cause I'm going on vacation, but I'll try to write a humongous chapter in that time!

Thanks guys! n.n!


End file.
